Pain Meds
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: My own twist on the conversation between Jacob and Rachel at the end of Medea. When someone is on pain meds, they tend to just blurt things out . . .


Pain Meds

Author: Alexz Recoro

Summary: My own twist on the conversation between Jacob and Rachel at the end of Medea. When someone is on pain meds, they tend to just blurt things out . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Note: Although Rachel doesn't appear to be heavily medicated at the end, I figure she kind of had to be. Getting shot through the leg with an arrow, then almost bleeding out,  
plus the fact that she was injured badly enough to need rehab, indicates that she was probably in a lot of pain, and possibly heavily medicated.

PAIN MEDS

"If it was anyone else but me in this bed, I would be so jealous." Rachel told him firmly. Jacob blinked, then smiled at her shyly.  
"You would?"  
"Definitely." She grinned at him, and Jacob stifled a laugh at the slightly dazed look in her eyes.  
"Rachel, how strong are your pain meds?"  
"They are very nice." She confirmed, still grinning.

"I should go. Let you sleep." Jacob stood up, and was surprised when Rachel grabbed his wrist. For a woman soaring on pain meds, she had quite fast reflexes.  
"Wait Hood . . . Jacob. Why don't you stay for a while?" She blinked up at him. "Please."  
"You really want me to stay?" Jacob blinked at her, and Rachel found herself caught in her gaze.

"You have really pretty eyes." She blurted out, and still had enough presence of mind through the haze of her drugs to blush bright red and slap a hand over her mouth. Jacob, however, instantly started grinning. "Sorry." Rachel mumbled from behind her hand.  
"That's okay." Jacob sat back at her side and gently pried her hand away from her face. He held her hand in between his, which did nothing to lessen Rachel's embarrassment.

"I'm glad you're safe." He told her earnestly. Rachel shrugged.  
"You need me."  
"Really?"  
"Your driving really sucks."  
"Ah yes." Jacob reached out and pushed some of Rachel's hair back behind her ear. "What would I do without you?"  
"You mean, other than be molested by every woman we meet?"

It was Jacob Hood's turn to blush, and Rachel watched the process almost gleefully. But then the pain meds seemed to _really_ kick in because she kept talking.  
"You _do _realize that you're gorgeous, right?" She was starting to slur her words slightly, and Jacob watched with a smile as she started to slid into sleep, fighting it every step of the way.

Typical Rachel.

Enjoying a Rachel that was so far gone on pain meds that she said whatever popped into her head, Jacob shook his head.  
"I am?"  
"Uh huh." Completely gone, Rachel giggled. "You're just _yummy_."  
"Oh _really_." Jacob's eyebrows almost leapt off his face and his smile got even bigger.

"Especially your eyes. I _love_ your eyes."  
"Yes, so you said." He smiled when he saw that Rachel was almost completely asleep. "Go to sleep Rachel. I'll see you later."  
"No." She reached for him, but couldn't seem to locate him with her eyes closed. "Stay. Just until I fall asleep."

"Okay." Jacob took her hand and put it back on the bed. He pulled Rachel's blankets up around her shoulders, tucking her in. "I'll stay. But you sleep."  
"Kay." Rachel sighed and settled into her pillows. Just before her pain meds sucked her completely under, she opened her eyes to smile at him again.  
"What is it?" He asked her, still smiling.  
"Wanna know a secret?"

Jacob sat foreword. "Sure. I like secrets." Rachel giggled like a high school girl and Jacob almost laughed out loud at the effects of her medication. But he was intrigued so he decided to pry.  
"What's the secret Rachel?"  
"Hmm? Oh." Rachel closed her eyes and yawned. "I like someone."  
"Who?"  
"You." Rachel's eyes, glazed over, were still beautiful as she opened them and smiled. "I really, really like you Dr. Hood."

"I like you too Rachel." Jacob smiled at her and reached out to readjust her blanket. "Go to sleep."  
"Kay." Rachel closed her eyes again. "Love you Jacob." And then she was gone.

Leaving Jacob Hood sitting in the hospital chair, stunned. After few moments, a smile slowly started to spread across his face, until he was grinning like only a man in love can smile. He shook himself, then leaned over and kissed the sleeping FBI agent on the forehead.  
"Sweet dream Rachel. Love you too."

THE END

AN: So this was a small one-shot, but I'm thinking of doing a follow up, since I can't just leave it here, without having them deal with it. Anyway, if you enjoyed, then reveiw!


End file.
